Team Guy's Great Adventure
Part 1 The Attempt A lone arrow, with an explosive tag on the back end, flies toward the Hokages mansion. Just then, right before it went into Tsunade's office a single ninja, Neji Hyuga jumped in front of the arrow. "Gentle Fist!" he yelled in two hits he splits the arrow from the middle and sends the back end flying, exploding in mid-air. The forces knock him into her office, while he is falling he quickly gets a piece of cloth and ties up the four ends around the front end of the arrow. Tsunade Senju asks, "What the heck happened!?" and Neji replies, "Lady Tsunade, it seems that there has a been an attempt on your life, with an arrow made of an unknown substance " Tsunade then says, "This is serous, Neji gather your teammates and get that piece of arrow to Kiba immediately!" said Tsunade Part 2 The Strange Arrow Neji jumping through the village and then yells "Byakugan!". He finds Lee and Guy in the training field and Ten-Ten in the forest of death. First he finds Ten-Ten then Lee and Guy. "Hey Neji, why did you gather us?" asks Ten-Ten, Neji then replies" today their was an attempt on Lady Tsunade's life, and I got part of the arrow that was used. *Neji shows the piece of arrow to Ten-Ten, Guy, and Lee* We have to deliver this to Kiba so we can find out who shot it, and where they live. After going back to the village and using Neji's Byakugan they finally find Kiba, and he says, "I have found scent but, I can not go with you so I will give you this, Scent Compass Infusion Jutsu!*gives them Scent Compass* This will point in the direction of that scent." Part 3 The Three Legendary Spider Brothers of the Rain After running through the forest for a while they are ambushed by dozens of Rain Ninja,"Dragon Scattering Destruction, Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Style, Leaf Severe Hurricane, Morning Peacock!" they all yelled at once,"It seems that the Amegakure doesn't what us to find out who tried to assassinate Lady Tsunade"''Guy thought to his self."Were here!" exclaimed Lee when they got out of the forest they were on a cliff overlooking a lake with an island filled with bamboo. they all jump off the cliff and on to the water running across the water to the island then they run to the middle of the island, and once there three mysterious ninja jumped up on to the bamboo one in the back and the other two in the front, "Who are you?" asked Ten-Ten "I am Ryūgumo!"said Ryūgumo on the front left "I am Soragumo." said Soragumo on the front right"I am Daimler." said Daimyogumo in the back."And together we are The Three Legendary Spider Brothers of the Rain!" said then them all, Neji asks "Are you related to Kidomaru?" "I remember Kidomaru he had four friends,Jirobo, Sakon, Ukon, and Tayuya, they wear weak so we tried to kill them but, before we could deal the finishing blow, they disappeared in a flash of light.". Part 4 It Begins! "Ha!!!!" yelled Lee he attacks Ryūgumo by using the bamboo to launch himself into a Leaf Severe Hurricane, Ryūgumo reflects it with his four swords then, wrapping webbing under his arms, around his legs, and over his shoulder binding him and then kicking him down into the middle of the two bamboo stalks, forming snake then pulling his hands apart with his fingers extended,"Macrame Webbing!" he yelled Ryūgumo as he gets ready to throw his six swords to impale Lee. "Lee!" exclaimed Guy while running in between Ryūgumo and Lee, Ryūgumo throws his swords Guy deflects them to behind him cutting the webbing, freeing Lee. "Well then" said Ryūgumo "lets fight a real battle" pulling six pikes from his back, then Ryūgumo starts to charge at Guy, but then Daimyogumo shoots an pole above Guy. He then appears in front of Ryūgumo Then saying "Stop, I'll take care of him, you take care of the kid" Ryūgumo then yelled "Oh yeah, fresh meat!" running toward Lee. Daimyogumo says "Die!" pointing two fingers at the pole , then it opens up in to a parasol "1000 Arrow Rain!"he yells, then it shoots hundreds of arrows toward Guy. Soragumo then uses webbing to pull himself toward Neji and Ten-Ten, getting ready to use claws to rip them apart,"Die." said Soragumo. Part 5 Retaliation Neji shoves Soragumo's three arms out of the way and then he shoves the other three arms away from Ten-Ten, "Eight Trigrams Palms Empty Palm" he yells, launching his enemy into a bamboo stalk, knocking him out. Lee then regains consciousness and grabs a case of alcoholic chocolate bonbons from a pouch, eats one, Ryūgumo attacks he with one of his pikes then slumps up in drunken fist stance and blocks it with his arm reflecting it throwing onto the ground then he attacks with rest of his pikes Lee turns around and deflects them all with his wrists. Then he does a hand stand and kicks him and, Ryūgumo blocks it with his arm, then Lee kicks him multiple times. Then he throws off Ryūgumo's guard and punch's him in the stomach launching him into the bamboo, he then says "I did it Guy sensei! ''hiccup" Meanwhile Guy jumps off the bamboo on to the parasol changing the direction of it making the arrows shoot toward Daimyogumo hitting him in the leg and arms and then he falls to the ground. Then Daimyogumo calls out "Soragumo and Ryūgumo, lets go!" they get up and grab him by the arms "We will be back." they leave, and then Guy, Lee, Ten-Ten, and Neji chase after them but are launched back with webbing, and the Spider Bros disappear in a flash of light. Knocking Team Guy out. several hours later They regain consciousness, break out of the webbing, and head back toward Konaha.